bellaandthebulldogsfandomcom-20200214-history
Newt and Sophie
Newt and Sophie is the friendship/romantic pairing of Newt Van Der Rohe and Sophie Delarosa. They're friends. Newt has a crush on her and although Sophie constantly rejects him for whatever reason. She shows signs of secretly liking newt back. Other names *'Newphie '(New/t and So/'phie') *'Nophie '(N'/ewt and S/'ophie) *'Sewt' (S'/ophie and N/'ewt) *'Sophiewt' (Sophie/ and Ne/'wt') Moments Season 1 Newbie QB #Newt started to ask Sophie out then stopped when he saw how the team reacted. #Sophie was shocked that Newt asked her out. That's Some Gossip, Girl *After Sophie threatens him, he told her that her eyes were so beautiful that he could get lost in them. *Sophie got mad because she couldn't scare Newt. *Newt was willing to tell the team's secret when Sophie told him that she would sit with him at lunch if was already told one. Pretty in Stink *Newt wanted to impress Sophie with his dancing if it wasn't for the team ritual. *Newt and Sophie danced with each other during the school dance. *Sophie didn't seem to mind that Newt was dancing with her. Tex Fest *The only reason that Newt joined the school choir was that Troy told him that Sophie liked guys who could sing. *Sophie accepts Newt cowboy dance at the end of the episode and crosses the arm of each other during the dance Dancing in the End Zone *Newt wanted to know what was wrong with her when he hears her talking about a TV show. *Newt started to watch Ba Ha Beach after he heard Sophie talking about it. That's My TRI-Five *Once, Sophie lied to Newt that she had a boyfriend at lumberjack camp in Canada. *Newt asked Bella if she was lying about her boyfriend. *Newt quickly agreed to follow Sophie when Bella asked. *Newt has Sophie's schedule. *Newt couldn't stop taking pictures of Sophie when spying on her. *Newt told Sophie to tell her lumberjack boyfriend that he's a lucky man. A Good Bye Week *Newt has Sophie's Phone number. *Sophie blocked Newt's number. *During molfing, Newt asks "Why doesn't Sophie like me?". *Newt left Sophie a message on Pepper's phone since she blocked his but she stopped it once she hears who it is and before they could hear the rest of it. Bromantically Challenged * Tornado Afraido *Newt got scared that they were all going to die because of the tornado; he asked Sophie to kiss him since he had never been kissed before. Incomplete Pass *Newt got Sophie chocolates, but before he could finish his sentence she pushed him away and walked away. *Newt thought that it was a pet named when Sophie called him Little Man. *Newt wrote a note to Sophie and put it in her chocolates that said that Pepper means nothing. Backseat Quarterback *Newt wanted to be Sophie's lab partner. *Newt gave Sophie a rose and said, "Something pretty for someone pretty. *When Sophie told Newt that she just wanted to focus on chemistry, Newt told her that he wanted to focus on their chemistry. *Newt started to play music off of his phone for him and Sophie. *Newt begged the teacher to keep them as partners. *Sophie was shocked to see Pepper having a good time with Newt and the fact that Newt seemed fun. *Sophie got sad when she saw that Newt was a fun lab partner with Pepper. *Sophie wanted to be Newt's lab partner again. *Newt was happy when he found out the Sophie was his lab partner again. *Newt started to act like weird and romantic to Sophie as soon as she was his partner again. *Newt called Sophie his sweet beautiful cherry blossom. *Sophie told Newt that she liked the fun Newt instead of the romantic/weird Newt and wanted to hang out with him more often. *Sophie told Newt that after one hour just for a minute he could be romantic to her. *Newt was okay with Sophie's terms on being lab partners. *Newt said that that one minute was his favorite part of the day. *Newt made Sophie smile when he called her perfect and then she let him be romantic for another minute. *Sophie told Newt not to ruin it when he asked if he can play music. *Sophie smiles at the end of the episode Newt Traitor Dater *Newt asked Sophie to homecoming. *Newt and his step-mom bought a present for Sophie. *Sophie thought it was sweet that Newt cancelled his date with Pepper in order for Sawyer to ask her to homecoming. *Sophie liked the mum that Newt got her because everyone looked at it instead of her zit. *Newt and Sophie went to homecoming together. *After homecoming Newt and Sophie went to go get free ice cream together. *Sophie does not mind the call Newt date Bulldog Buddies * Newt and Bella try to help Pepper keep her relationship with her parents a secret. * Newt said he wanted a picture of a goat from a girl (hinting at Sophie). * Sophie said fine but that she couldn't promise that it would be a front view but Newt said he'd take it anyway. * He said, "Like they say, don't look a gift goat in the butt!". Pepper and Sophie questioningly ask him who says that and he awkwardly says, "Well... they." Player Hater *Newt and Sophie help Pepper and Sawyer Kicking and Scheming *Newt following Sophie spends the entire episode *Newt tries to help Pepper and Sophie to join their teachers' gymnasia *Sophie admits there is a part that likes Newt *Sophie flirts with Newt playing with her hair back *Newt tries flirting with Sophie but fails and apologizes for ruining the moment Third Degree Ba-Burn *Newt gets jealous of the new friend of Sophie *Newt enrolls in karate class to spend time with Sophie *Sophie is upset when Newt says his fellow karate is the toughest girl he knows *Sophie is delighted when Newt manages to break the table *Newt said it was worth being hurt physically by Sophie as he got to spend more time with her Season 2 Wide Deceiver *Sophie is very concerned about Newt if he's not out of the basket Girls Night *Newt and Sophie sit next to each other when the band is playing Rally Week *Sophie helps Newt get rid of his new admirer *Sophie embraces Newt while pretending to be a couple Sha-Boo! Ya *In the joke that Bella makes your team Sophie is responsible for Newt scare *When Sophie gave Newt a question she responds with a smile and says "there Newt" *When Newt left the Gym, Sophie cries out and runs after Newt *When Newt got trapped by the alleged ghost she screams "no Newt" *When Troy wants to flee, Sophie stops to help Newt *After Newt comes out of the closet, she is happy *She screams "Newt saved our lives you're my hero" *Sophie gives Newt a kiss on the cheek Dudes & Chicks *Sophie spends walking or sitting next to Newt most of the episode *Sophie and Newt have a moment between them when Bella comes with jackets *Sophie and Newt Burland Troy *Sophie and Newt have a clash of fists similar to that described in Kicking and Newt and Sophie Scheming what could be a sign of being anything more than friends in the future Two Many Dates *Sophie stop a little upset when Newt passes by with a bouquet of flowers *Sophie seems jealous when Newt speaks with the new girl *Pepper asks Sophie if she likes Newt *Sophie seems happy to tumble but might try to hide her feelings The Outlaw Bella Dawson *Newt makes a bet with Sophie *Newt wins the bet *Apparently, they are closer in the episode for a brief moment Similarities and differences Similarities *They attend Silverado West. *They are both friends with the Silverado Bulldogs and the Silverado Cheerleaders. *They are the same age. *They both are in a Bulldogs' team. *They both watch Ba-Ha Beach. Differences *Newt has blonde hair, while Sophie has brown. *Newt has blue eyes, while Sophie has brown. *Newt has white skin, while Sophie has tan skin. *Newt is a football player, while Sophie is a cheerleader. *Newt is nervous and shy, while Sophie is outgoing. *Newt has a crush on Sophie, while it's only possible that Sophie likes him. *Newt is a geek and Sophie is pretty and popular. Trivia *In rally week, they pretended to be a couple for a few seconds *In Sha-Boo! Ya, Sophie kissed Newt on the cheek. *Newt is shy in general and it's possible Sophie might be boy shy as she is never seen flirting with or asking anybody out and because every time Newt asks her if she likes him she usually just walks away and doesn't say anything. Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Main pairings Category:Pairings with Newt Category:Pairings with Sophie